Love Is A Battleground
by fuzzy-ninja
Summary: A short series of drabbles, centered around Bulma & Vegeta. Romantic humor. UPDATED! Chapter 8 final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Love Is A Battleground

by kellah/fuzzyninja/kg-rose

Disclaimer: DBZ is copyright of Akira Toriyama and FUNimation.

A/N: Wow. It's been a few years since I've last even thought of submitting a DBZ fic. Hopefully, I haven't lost the touch. :D This is actually a drabble series, all the themes are from the LJ group, _1sentence_, although I haven't exactly claimed anything from the group, nor have I joined. Rather, I'm using the themes as inspiration. In case you, the reader, has no idea what I'm talking about, I'll give you a heads up of what you're about to read: _1sentence_ challenges the writer to use 50 different themes to write a one sentence drabble. They don't have to follow in any sort of order, and can be AU, romance, humor, action, parody, whatever. The goal is to finish all the themes.

-----

**Set: Alpha**

**Themes #1-#5**

**Pairing: Bulma/Vegeta**

**Genre: romance, humor**

-----

**Chapter 1**

**Comfort**

He wasn't sure if it was his Saiyan strength or if it was his wife's medical prowess that helped him get through the illness; but one thing was for sure- he was comforted by the fact that you can only catch the chicken pox one time in your life.

**Kiss**

The road to becoming the Super Saiyan all-in-all was really nothing compared to the road to actually gathering the courage to kiss her the first time around.

**Soft**

Who would've known that such a hard-muscled man could give the softest of kisses?

**Pain**

Mirai no Trunks wasn't sure what was worse: having to listen to his parents fight, or knowing that if no one succeeded against Cell, there wouldn't be anyone for his mother to fight with anyway.

**Potatoes**

In response to his usual food-related question, Bulma angrily picked up the first available food item and chucked it straight at Vegeta's unknowing face.

-----

A/N: Heh, not so bad, eh? Can Saiyans even catch the chicken pox? Also, for the "pain" theme, I'm referring to emotional pain, not physical (FYI).


	2. Chapter 2

Love Is A Battleground

by kellah/fuzzyninja/kg-rose

Disclaimer: DBZ is copyright of Akira Toriyama and FUNimation.

-----

**Set: Alpha**

**Themes #6-#10**

**Pairing: Bulma/Vegeta**

**Genre: romance, humor**

-----

**Chapter 2**

**Rain**

She said that it was just a few raindrops on her face, when in reality, it was warm and sunny outside.

**Chocolate**

Bulma pouted when he handed her the box, "It's supposed to be filled with thirty pieces of chocolate, not five!"

**Happiness**

He smiled and looked at his little girl- immortality never could have brought him this much happiness.

**Telephone**

Bulma reached for the ringing phone, knowing that it would be Yamcha, ready to apologize for cheating on her _again_, when to her surprise, Vegeta picked it up first and calmly said, "Fuck off".

**Ears**

He blushed and she giggled- it wasn't his fault if big ears were just another Saiyan trait!

-----

A/N: As you can guess, our lil' Veg got hungry (which is where all the chocolate went).


	3. Chapter 3

Love Is A Battleground

by kellah/fuzzyninja/kg-rose

Disclaimer: DBZ is copyright of Akira Toriyama and FUNimation.

-----

**Set: Alpha**

**Themes #11-#15**

**Pairing: Bulma/Vegeta**

**Genre: romance, humor**

-----

**Chapter 3**

**Name**

Vegeta thought that The Mighty Thunderer and Wielder of Mjollenyr Thor would have made a much better name, rather than silly old Trunks (but he didn't dare tell Bulma that).

**Sensual**

He would never admit it, but the little lavender scented candles she lit up on those hot summer nights while he trained made all the difference in the world.

**Death**

And although she wasn't a Z Senshi, she could still feel his ki burn completely away.

**Sex**

He caught her staring at him with total lust in her eyes- or was it the other way around?

**Touch**

He recoiled at her touch- not because the thought of a human touching him was vile, but because she was something so pure, while he was not.

-----

A/N: I don't think I spelt Mjollenyr right. But besides that... R & R, please! I like reviews, they taste like chocolate chip cookies. Mmm, cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Is A Battleground

by kellah/fuzzyninja/kg-rose

Disclaimer: DBZ is copyright of Akira Toriyama and FUNimation.

-----

**Set: Alpha**

**Themes #16-#20**

**Pairing: Bulma/Vegeta**

**Genre: romance, humor**

-----

**Chapter 4**

**Weakness**

"What's your weakness?" "You."

**Tears**

He had cried only three times in his life- at birth; at his _first_ death at the hands of Freiza; and now, at the final passing of his wife.

**Speed**

Upon remembering their "wedding" anniversary, Vegeta ran as fast as he could to the nearest shopping mall to find a gift.

**Wind**

The passing wind let him know that a certain onna ningen was wearing the scent of roses and sakura blossoms- his favorite- as was coming towards him as well.

**Freedom**

"Oh puh-leeze, Vegeta, do you honestly expect me, the free man, to be jealous of you, the ball-and-chain-married-to-Bulma-man?" "Yes."

-----

A/N: To tell the truth, these things are a lot more harder to write than I thought. Forgive me if these sound a little... eh. It has been _years_ since I've fooled around in the DBZverse and as well as DBZ fanfiction. Ah, and just in case it wasn't clear, but in the first drabble, Bulma is talking to Vegeta, and in the last drabble, it's Yamcha talking to Vegeta.

R+R, please & thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Love Is A Battleground

by kellah/fuzzyninja/kg-rose

Disclaimer: DBZ is copyright of Akira Toriyama and FUNimation.

-----

**Set: Alpha**

**Themes #21-#25**

**Pairing: Bulma/Vegeta**

**Genre: romance, humor**

-----

**Chapter 5**

**Life**

Mirai no Trunks has no idea whether his father was there for his birth or not, but he hated thinking about the fact that he might be there for his death.

**Jealousy**

"Don't be jealous that I'm spending more time with the baby than with you", Bulma sarcastically told her suddenly lazy husband.

**Hands**

It's a cold day, but his hands are there to help warm her up in a _variety_ of ways...

**Taste**

"Just because you Saiyans have a never-ending appetite does not mean that it grants you the right to cook! Ugh!"

**Devotion**

Bulma blinks and wonders how her husband, a once feared villian of the universe, can be so devoted to her, a mere human.

-----

R & R!


	6. Chapter 6

Love Is A Battleground

by kellah/fuzzyninja/kg-rose

Disclaimer: DBZ is copyright of Akira Toriyama and FUNimation.

-----

**Set: Alpha**

**Themes #26-#30**

**Pairing: Bulma/Vegeta**

**Genre: romance, humor**

-----

**Chapter 6**

**Forever**

He scoffs at the term "divorce"; humans may claim to be more compassionate and loving than that of his Saiyan race, but at least when the Saiyans mated, they did so for life, no if, ands, or buts about it.

**Blood**

It's Vegeta's first time using a bathroom in the Brief's house, and as he curiously looks into the garbage can, he sees _something_ with a load of blood on it, and wonders _what could have died and why was it left to be buried in the bathroom?_

**Sickness**

She sneezes, he grunts; he sneezes, she laughs hysterically.

**Melody**

He curses loudly- Bulma was singing "My Humps" all day long, and now he's singing it too.

**Star**

She points out the constellations and what they mean- he feels more and more homesick.

-----

A/N:

-"Blood": Yes, _that_ is exactly what he is looking at. Gross, but still funny material.

-"Melody": "My Humps" was actually stuck in my head while I was writing this. (copyright of the Black Eyed Peas)

R & R!


	7. Chapter 7

Love Is A Battleground

by kellah/fuzzyninja/kg-rose

Disclaimer: DBZ is copyright of Akira Toriyama and FUNimation.

-----

**Set: Alpha**

**Themes #31-#35**

**Pairing: Bulma/Vegeta**

**Genre: romance, humor**

-----

**Chapter 7**

**Home**

A ten year old inventor sits at her window and dreams of exploring the cosmos; at the same time, millions upon millions of lightyears away, there is a young prince sitting on a simple cot and is dreaming of going back to his now non-existant home planet.

**Confusion**

He stares at his wife and daughter as they argue and thinks: _listening to one woman is confusing enough, but two?!_

**Fear**

If it's one thing that Vegeta has learned, it is that the only thing more frightening that Frieza in his perfect form, is Bulma's temper.

**Lightning/Thunder**

He hates the wet rain, but loves how the thunderous noise scares her straight into his arms.

**Bonds**

He touches the fresh bite mark and says softly, "That's it onna, we're bonded for-", but before he can finish she flashes a smile, and he decides to shut up and relish the moment.

-----

A/N: Sorry the chapter updates take so long. I usually write these out in a notebook and there they just wait to be typed up and uploaded. However, summer is coming, which means more time to write, type, and upload!

R & R!


	8. Chapter 8

So after five years, I've finally finished this. I'm a slow worker, so sue me.  
R + R = awesome

* * *

**market**  
"Vegeta, if you're so damn hungry, go out and buy your own dinner, like a grown-ass man ought to!"

**technology**  
Vegeta spied Radditz's once-broken scouter on her dresser and couldn't help but smirk at the genius that his little human wife was.

**gift**  
She gasped at the little black velvet box- how did he know that it was _really_ what she wanted?

**smile**  
And then, suddenly both Vegeta and Bulma burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of their argument.

**innocence**  
"A blowjob? Ohhh, what's that Vegeta?" (The mischieviousness in her voice damn nearly killed him!)

**completion**  
There were seldom times in Vegeta's life, where, unless he was blowing something up, he felt complete; kissing Bulma seemed to be the penultimate cure for that.

**clouds**  
"Take me flying, Daddy, I want to touch the clouds!"

**sky**  
"On Vegeta-sei, the sky remains the same color, you know... not like here on Earth, where the sky can't seem to make up it's mind on what color it would like to be."

**heaven**  
"Death's not so bad Vegeta, as long as you know where you're going."

**hell**  
Sometimes, he still had dreams (nightmares) that she was gone, like everyone else he had ever loved.

**sun**  
"Dammit woman, Saiyans are tropical creatures- I do not wish to participate in this 'snowball war' you keep insisting upon!"

**moon**  
It was almost terrifying- looking at the full moon, and _nothing happening to him_.

**waves**  
It was a rather peculiar situation he had found himself in; being in love with a woman like the ocean.

**hair**  
"This atrocity simply cannot be my son- his hair is purple!"

**super-nova**  
"I don't believe you" she barely breathed out, but there he was- her Saiyan Prince- no, her _Super_ Saiyan Prince.

* * *

-fin-


End file.
